The Raging Quiet: Naruto OC Story
by UrbanWonderland
Summary: She's been known as the blood-thirsty monster. She's never complained about being mistreated by the villagers and does her best to control her killing intent. What the villagers don't realize is that the hate they throw her way only feeds her inner demon. What's this? The hokage is letting her be on a genin team... and with another demon child! Takes place during Chunin exams.
1. Chapter 1

The Raging Quiet

By: UrbanWonderland

AN: I apologize ahead of time for any grammar/spelling errors R&R

Disclaimer: Blah Blah don't own Naruto

* * *

Pain tends to heal as time passes, but personally, I don't want time to heal my wounds. You may think you've escaped the pain and forgotten it, but that's nothing more than stagnation. You can't move forward without the pain.

-Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

**Bold: Inner Demon Thing**

Prologue:

"Mommy?" Small pale fingers clung tightly to the white dress that 'mommy' wore.

"It'll be over soon my dear, mommy promises, mommy loves you," damp checks and puffy eyes were pressed against the little four year old.

"Mommy you're hurting me!"

"It's okay baby... shush... Mommy loves you very much," Mommy coed holding the little girl in a strong death grip.

"Mommy, let go!" The four year old Takahashi Tear squirmed in the tight grip.

"Shush," Mommy's eyes dampened, tears falling down pale checks. The woman took a deep breath lifting the kunai in her hand to the nape of her daughters neck.

"I'm so very sorry, mommy loves you so very much," Mommy's small sniffles turned into loud sobs as she pressed the blade further into the girls smooth skin.

"Mommy let go! What are you doing!" Tear squealed feeling the cool metal of the knife digging into her neck.

Clank!

The sound of the knife falling to the ground echoed in Tear's ears.

"Sorry Tear! I am so sorry, I-I can't do it.." Mommy's sobs turned to hysterical cries, she wrapped her arms around her daughter and once again picked up the knife.

"Mommy loves you, mommy loves you so much," she lifted the kunai to her own throat and slit it with the sharp end of the knife.

"I-I love you... T-tear" she whispered the weight of her body fell onto the little girl. Small drops of water mixed with blood fell onto Tear's pale face. As her mother's grip loosened Tear wiggled herself out of the grip and climbed onto her mothers lap.

"M-mommy?" Tear whispered her blood stained checks dripping with salty tears.

"MOMMY WAKE UP!"

* * *

Chapter One:

_Because my time is limited, I don't have any time to waste hesitating. That is why I can walk straight ahead. That is why I never stop -Rosette Christopher -Chrono Crusade_

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today, now I expect you to treat her with kindness, she's been through some things that no child should have to..." Iruka cleared his throat and opened the door.

"This is Nakamura Tear I expect you all to make her feel welcomed," Iruka-sensei stepped aside to reveal a pale child probably around the age of 10 or 11. She had long ebony hair that cascaded down her back ending about mid back. Her dark hair framed her face covering her face from view, only one of her dull gray eyes showing empty hollowness and a seemingly bored expression. She wore a black long sleeved fish net shirt and over that a black sleeveless shirt, she had baggy black pants with wraps around her thighs, and her kunai pouch tied tightly around her upper right thigh. On her feet were simple black ninja sandals, her leaf headband wrapped around her upper right arm.

'whoa... she's kinda cute'

'and kinda emo...'

"Nakamura-san please take your seat next to Uchiha, Sasuke," Iruka pointed towards a raven haired boy. He slowly lifted his eyes, meeting the girls emotionless gaze. He narrowed his eyes, but she kept her stare unaffected. They had a slight stare down until Iruka coughed awkwardly and Sasuke looked away from the girl his gaze aimed out the window. When he looked back up Tear was already sitting herself down in the seat next to him.

'whoa she's fast... and quiet'

He was, however, unaware that his thoughts were being absorbed up into said girls over developed mind.

"We are going to put everyone on a teams of three exception for one team that will have four," Iruka dragged on about the importance of teams and such. Tear blinked listening closely to the whispers, learning a thing or two about each and every genin in the room.

'I hope I get to be on Sasuke-kun's team'

**fangirl**

'I hope I am not on teme's team!'

**the Uchiha's rival**

'hn... they will only hold me back'

**arrogant jackass**

'I-I hope I am on N-naruto-kun's team'

**shy and backbone less**

'What a drag...'

**lazy and unmotivated**

'I wonder whats for lunch'

**always thinks about food**

'Shh... Akamaru be quiet just a little longer'

**Inuzuka clan**

'Stupid forehead, I better get on a team with Sasuke-kun!'

**fangirl**

_I don't need your input on everything_

**doesn't mean I'll stop talking**

_..._

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Haruno Sakura,"

"YES!" Naruto cheered and grinned at the pink haired girl.

'NO!' Sakura cried inwardly wallowing in sorrows. Tear visibly flinched at the girl's inward screams. Sasuke glanced at her for a second or two, but then turned his gaze back at Iruka.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

'Yes!' Sakura's scream then changed into a loud cheer, she turned to Ino (another one of the Uchiha's fangirls) and stuck out her tongue.

"NO!" Naruto cried glaring at the Uchiha.

"and Nakamura Tear,"

...

It stayed silent for some time, the three genin not really sure how to feel about having the strange girl on their team.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding shinobi like me...

have to be on the same team as that prick over there?!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke who had his hands clasped together and was seemingly unaffected by the blonds insult. Sakura glared at Naruto angry that he had insulted her 'boyfriend'.

"Sasuke's grades where the best of all 27 graduates, and your's were dead last... you do understand we have to do this to balance the teams right?" Iruka stood his hands on his hips, he glared at the blond.

"Bah... just don't get in my way... dead last," Sasuke grunted staring out the window.

Naruto began to visibly twitch.

"What did you call me?!" Naruto yelled.

"Give it a rest Naruto!" Sakura yelled smacking him upside the head. Iruka sighed a bead of sweat dropping down his check. He glanced at Tear who sat with her same emotionless face, she watched the three genin arguing, feeling a pang of jealousy.

**Too bad you'll never have a bond like that with, well anyone heh-heh...**

Sakura sat by herself on a bench sighing to herself, having her usual pity party and thinking of her beloved Sasuke. She then noticed Sasuke staring at her his arms crossed his back leaned up casually against a tree. Sakura blushed thinking some awkward girlish thought. She began slightly daydreaming about Sasuke, then shaking off the thought sighing to herself.

"You sure have a large charming forehead..."

"makes me want to kiss it," Sakura looked up and noticed her beloved blushing and staring down at her. What she didn't notice, what how odd he sounded... Sasuke would never say something like that... would he? Never the less she inwardly cheered, happy that the boy acknowledged her more than just a friend.

"Sakura, there is something I want to ask you,"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke slightly surprised.

"What do you think of Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sighed and thought about it for a few seconds.

"He's always getting in the way when I do something important, and he enjoys to see me struggle. Naruto doesn't understand anything about me, he's just annoying. All I want is for you to acknowledge me," she glanced at Sasuke to see a slightly pained expression.

Tear walked slowly down a path not really expecting much. She heard a few whispers off in the distance, though she thought nothing of them, but automatically knew who it was. She sighed and walked towards the whispers, inwardly wishing she was on a different team.

'W-what's going on!'

"-that's why he always makes trouble. All alone..."

"Huh?" Sakura gasped her face a mixture of bewilderment and awe. Tear appeared to see Sakura and Sasuke standing staring at each other, Sasuke holding a look of disgust, and Sakura a look of hurt and confusion.

"The feeling of a parent yelling at you is nowhere near what he feels..."

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked panicking.

'What did I do wrong?!'

Tear blinked not really sure what to do, her presence still not known by either of the genin.

"You're annoying," Sasuke glared at the girl.

"This world is rotten. Rotten people should be killed off to cleanse this world." Tear thoughts were clouding her head, she felt a need to speak and so she let out the first thought that came to her head. The two genin looked towards the ebony haired girl a look of shock and disgust in Sakura's face and a look of utterly confusion in Sasuke's.

Unaffected by their bewildered expressions Tear continued walking past the two genin.

"How can you say something like that!" Sakura yelled. Tear stopped walking for a minute to listen to the genin... shout at her.

"You talk about death like it is nothing! You wish death upon others! How could be so inhuman! You'll never make any friends with an outlook like that!"

"People can live without friends. Friends are not oxygen or water, they're more like... luxury goods..." Tear stated and continued on her way.

"You act above everybody else! You are no better than anyone else! You do not know everything!" Sakura yelled.

"Enlighten me then," Tear stopped and spun around looking at the genin with her usual emotionless eyes.

"W-why do you act like such a uncaring m-monster?! Y-you're not normal!" Sakura pointed a finger at Tear while her own tears formed in her eyes.

"Normal? What's normal? To only do what the masses do? And what is the benefit of that? Where is the problem in adapting a custom that is 'abnormal' if it has no negative effect on the world at large?" Another gasp from Sakura, and raised eyebrow from the Uchiha.

"I-it is negative! Y-you hurt people with y-your cruel words!" Sakura shouted.

"You hold disgust in those who would hurt others... and yet you do it yourself. Look at the scars you've allowed to be inflicted upon yourself, I can't imagine the amount of scars your actions have inflicted on others," Tear spoke in her usual calm voice, she was getting annoyed by this girl and deemed it unnecessary to continue this conversation any further, the girl did not understand and would not understand for some time. She did not care in the first place, she was simply offering some words of advice... mainly speaking: 'shut up you don't know anything, if you want to criticize a person like Naruto, make sure your accusations are correct, and that the person you are criticizing is really the one at fault'.

* * *

The room held an awkward silence. Why, Naruto did not understand, what he did understand was that his two comrades had distanced themselves from the new girl. Deciding to 'break the ice' Naruto walked over to the girl who sat reading a book.

"Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki!" He grinned at the girl. She didn't respond, but slightly glance up at the boy. She nodded and looked back down at her book. Naruto's grin fell a bead of sweat dripping down his face.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto had climbed up the side of the door and wedged an eraser into the door.

"This is what he gets for being late!"

"Knock it off Naruto," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"A jounin wouldn't fall for such a stupid prank," Sasuke grunted.

As he spoke the door opened and proving Sasuke's statement wrong, the eraser fell on the mans head getting chalk all over the mans head.

Naruto began laughing and pointing.

"You fell for it, you fell for it!" Naruto smiled.

"I'm so sorry sensei, I tried to stop Naruto bu..." Sakura held a look of guilt and put on her best puppy dog face, however inwardly she was cheering.

'...is this really a jounin? He doesn't seem very reliable..' Catching the whisper Tear ignored all of the people in the room and coming to the conclusion that she was on a team of idiots.

"Hmm.. How can I say this?" the man put a hand to his chin his face holding a false smile.

"My first impression is... I don't like you guys..."

an eerie silence fell over the three genin. Tear, however was still staring at her book, never looked up once.

* * *

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves. How about your likes, dislikes... your dreams for the future and things like that,"

Tear watched her sensei with a blank, unreadable expression. Her sensei was rather odd looking. He was in her words 'awkwardly tall', he wore a jounin vest with a long sleeved black turtle neck shirt under, fingerless gloves on his hands, and black pants with a wrap around his right thigh. He had a black mask covering his mouth, his leaf headband on his forehead covering his left eye, his silver hair sticking up and slightly tilted towards the left. From what information she had gotten from her own unknown source his name was Kakashi Hatake, he had a copy cat sharigan, was apparently very strong jounin, showed up hours late to mostly... everything, and liked porn.

"Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Naruto yelled impolitely.

"Yeah, you look kinda suspicious..." Sakura stated hesitantly. She sat on the right of Sasuke, next to him was Naruto, and furthest away from the three sat Tear still reading her book but glancing up slightly at her sensei to show she was listening.

"Oh, me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi.. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes... dreams for the future... hmm, and I have lots of hobbies..." Kakashi responded with a bored expression.

"So all he told us... is his name?" Sakura mumbled.

"Now it's your turn, let's start on the right," he glanced at Tear who was seemingly not interested in anything that was going on. Skipping Tear completely Naruto eagerly spoke.

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what I like is cup ramen what I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen, What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook.."

'Does he only think about Ramen?' Kakashi thought to himself his whispers heard by Tear.

"and my dream... is to surpass the hokage and then... have the people of this village acknowledge my existence,"

"If you aren't remembered, then you never existed," Tear glanced at Naruto and spoke her voice so quiet the only person who heard was Kakashi, who simply glanced at her curiously but ignored her comment.

'He's grown in an interesting way...' Kakashi thought.

"Hobbies.. Pranks I guess,"

'I see,' Kakashi thought scratching his head doubtfully.

"Next,"

"I am Haruno Sakura, I like..." She blushed and glanced at Sasuke, who ignored her completely.

**What an idiot girl**

"I dislike Naruto," she clenched her fists, while Naruto looked shocked and had a look of fear and sadness.

'Girls... they only think about boys,' Kakashi thought drowning out the rest of the girl's explanation. Tear twitched, but this was unnoticed by the group of shinobi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lot's of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and I can't really call it a dream.. but I have an ambition. To resurrection of my clan and... to kill a certain man," Naruto and Sakura both gawked at the raven haired boy. Tear stayed emotionless and didn't bother looking up at the Raven haired boy.

'I hope he doesn't mean me'

**How boring, a ramen obsessed kyubi, a fangirl, and a revenge obsessed egotistical jerk...**

Tear scoffed, this time all four of her teammates heard her. Sakura and Sasuke both glared at her, while Naruto and Kakashi just held a confused expression.

"You... haven't gone yet," Kakashi watched the girl with curious expression hidden under his mask, if you weren't looking for any emotion, he would seem emotionless.

"I am Nakamura Tear," Tear began her eyes not leaving her book, though she was not oblivious to the curious stare of her teammates.

"I like reading, I dislike stupid questions that hold no meaning and useless conversations, my dreams and goals are mine and mine alone, my hobbies include... reading," she stopped there, glanced up at her sensei, and then back down at her book.

'What an odd girl, I must find out more about her'

'Psst, she's just trying to be cool in front of Sasuke-kun'

'I wonder...'

'Her eyes are like mine'

She glanced up at Naruto when his whisper entered her mind, she blinked at him only to be hit by a wave of his fear. She sighed and went back to her book drowning out her team completely.

"Your late!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Where is Tear?" Kakashi asked changing the subject.

"She's not here yet, you guys are so lazy," Sakura scoffed.

"I am right here," Tear spoke scaring the four shinobi.

'Whoa!'

'When did she get here!'

'I didn't even sense her chakra... interesting'

'Stealthy girl'

"When did you get here!" Naruto spoke gawking at the girl.

"Seconds after Kakashi," Tear replied putting down her book.

"Why are you late?" Naruto asked turning back to Kakashi.

"A black cat crossed my path..." Kakashi spoke.

...

"What about you?" Naruto asked Tear.

"Kakashi has a reputation for showing up hours late, I do not intend to waste my time when I have other things to do,"

"Ah... you did your homework," Kakashi grinned at the girl.

"As did you," Tear glanced up at her sensei her face completely emotionless... it almost scared him... almost.

'How is a young girl of her age so emotionless. What happen to her to make her like this'

**It seems he didn't complete all of his homework keke**

Naruto had been caught in a trap... Sakura had been caught in a genjutsu... it was now just Sasuke and Kakashi... Tear was... well... undetectable, no mater how hard Kakashi focused he could not pick up on Tear's chakra... this troubled him, he even found himself wondering if she had any chakra.

"Fire ball jutsu!" Kakashi would have had little difficultly dodging the attack if it weren't for the fact his thoughts were mainly on the girl.

"Pay attention," Sasuke growled.

When the smoke disappeared, Sasuke discovered that Kakashi was no where to be found.

"Wha-"

'to the left?! Right?! Above?! ...Under!' Looking down too late, a hand grabbed his foot.

Groaning softly, Sasuke found himself trapped underground.

"I must say, you are much better than the others... as for Tear... it seems I cannot find her," Kakashi frowned patting Sasuke on the head and leaving.

Sasuke groaned and began to struggle slightly.

"Arigato Uchiha-san," Tear's voice came from above. Sasuke looked up and watched as Tear jumped down from the tree.

"For what?" he grunted glaring at the girl. The girl blinked and held her hand up to reveal three bells.

"Wha-"

"Here," Tear made a series of hand signs and buried her hands underground pulling Uchiha up out of the ground. When the dust was finally out of his face, Sasuke turned to glare at the girl to find nothing... but a bell on the ground before him.

"Okay... I am not exactly sure how this happen..." Kakashi frowned at his team. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had showed up in front of Kakashi all holding bells. He looked down and was surprised to find that in place of the bells were replacements. Now, the three sat around a log, tied to that log was none other than Tear.

"Will someone mind explaining to me what is going on," Naruto asked

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked turning to Naruto.

"I just found this bell lying on the ground!" Naruto shouted dangling his bell around.

"What? Me too!" Sakura shouted gaping at the blond. Now Kakashi was very confused... what did happened?

Sasuke glanced at Tear, who was sitting with her knee upright, her face blank even as she was tied to a stump.

"Having someone to lean on is an amazing thing. Some things, can't be done alone, can be achieved with the courage of two. And in times when you try your hardest and still can't make it work. When it's tough you're ready to cry… if you have someone there to support you, you can make it through. The smallest words of support can save you."

**Not that you actually have anyone, Tear-chan**

Tear spoke, her voice soft and quiet, if they all hadn't been focusing hard on her they wouldn't have heard it. Unlike the times before when she spoke, her voice was not full of anger and annoyance, but simply... soft. She opened her eyes when she found that her ropes were cut.

**Hmm... this kyubi kid is interesting...**

_shut up_

**fine fine...**

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned. Naruto had his kunai on the stump where Tear was sitting, he had cut the rope that held her down.

"You gave me the bell didn't you... you gave Sakura and Sasuke theirs too," Naruto stated staring down at the ground. Tear did not deny it, nor did she confess she just stared at the boy.

"You shouldn't have to be tied to the stump, you didn't do anything but help your teammates! It is natural to sacrifice yourself for your comrades, but... if this was a real mission... you wouldn't have just been tied to a stump... if this was a real mission you would probably be... killed" Naruto stated.

'Wow... they are the first to understand...'

"If you think it's natural for people to sacrifice their own lives to save others, surely you understand that sometimes a single death can save many lives," Tear responded. To this statement nobody had a reply... because, it was true.

**hn...**

Naruto and Sakura stood in front of a tree staring at some sand ninjas... why were they here? Who really knows...

"This shrimp... is a Leaf ninja... how pathetic," A boy, that Tear had found out was named Kankuro, held up a small boy by the name of Konohamaru by the front of his shirt.

Tear stayed in her spot on a bench not too far away, she was as usual not yet noticed by the group. She went back to reading her book but glanced up slightly interested when she sensed a fifth and sixth presence. She look up just in time to see Sasuke hurtle a rock at the sand nin making him drop the little boy. Rolling her eyes Tear figured she should probably do something soon. She snapped her book shut and stood up stretching. When she opened her eyes a third sand ninja had appeared. His name as she somehow already knew, was Sabaku no Gaara.

**This ones dangerous... blood lust I can feel it...**

"Shut up... or I'll kill you," Gaara threatened his brother, Tear scoffed, catching the attention of the six ninjas who finally noticed her presence. If Gaara had any eyebrows, he probably would have raised them, who would dare scoff at a death treat?

"Death is not friendly it is dark black where you look at it. You're all alone... but its no different when you're alive right? No matter how many relationships we humans seem to have we are all alone,"

**Ha... we humans... Tear-chan have you forgotten you are no human...**

Tear watched the Gaara boy... his whispers haunted her mind attacking her sixth sense. Though she showed no emotion she wanted to scream.

'KILL KILL' his whispers were not his own...

"You seem to know a lot about death what if I killed you right now?" Kankuro raised a smug eyebrow, but backed off once he saw the glare from Gaara.

"Everything eventually faces destruction. Everything eventually disappears," Tear shrugged and turned away and began to walk away.

"What is your name?" she herd the youngest boy... Gaara... ask.

"It is polite that you first state you name before asking for another," Tear shrugged.

"Sabaku no Gaara,"

"I know," Tear dug her hands in her pockets.

"Well..." he was growing impatient

**Child... his blood lust...**

"Tear," ... She did not state her last name, why who really knows.

"...and you?" Gaara asked Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke replied coolly.

"I bet you're just dying to know my name!" Naruto grinned.

"No," Gaara's word made Tear stop walking and she turned around.

"Be careful how you use your words, Uzumaki-san is the future hokage," Tear smirked which surprised even her teammates. Through the whole time they have known her, she never once showed an ounce of emotion.

**Child I want to...**

**KILL**

* * *

"This world is rotten. Rotten people should be killed off to cleanse this world." -Death Note

"People can live without friends. Friends are not oxygen or water, they're more like... luxury goods..." -(can't remember where this was from)

"Normal? What's normal? To only do what the masses do? And what is the benefit of that? Where is the problem in adapting a custom that is 'abnormal' if it has no negative effect on the world at large?" -xxxHolic

"You hold disgust in those who would hurt others... and yet you do it yourself. Look at the scars you've allowed to be inflicted upon yourself, I can't imagine the amount of scars your actions have inflicted on others," -xxxHolic


	2. Chapter 2

The Raging Quiet

By: UrbanWonderland

AN: I apologize ahead of time for any grammar/spelling errors R&R

Disclaimer: Blah Blah don't own Naruto

* * *

Pain tends to heal as time passes, but personally, I don't want time to heal my wounds. You may think you've escaped the pain and forgotten it, but that's nothing more than stagnation. You can't move forward without the pain.

-Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

** Bold: Inner Demon Thing**

Chapter Two:

* * *

Walking into the room Tear did not really care for the stares that the others gave her, nor did she really care do anything about them. She made her way to the third floor, only to find her pathway blocked. Her teammate stood there along with some other people she already knew the names of.

"How cruel,"

A boy in a green jumpsuit, that Tear had learned was named Rock Lee was being beat up by another person, who Tear already could tell was above genin level. She sighed not really wanting to bother with them. She went ahead and walked towards the stairs to find they were blocked by a couple of above genin leveled ninjas.

"What are you doing, you can't pass here," the guy smirked at Tear thinking it was just a weakling. Tear shrugged and continued walking towards him. He glared at her and ran at an incredible speed to kick her. Sasuke smirked already knowing that Tear wasn't about to be kicked by some random ninja, however it seemed he was mistaken as the mans foot met her stomach. Blood squirted out of her mouth and onto the man. Sakura gasped, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man. Tear... she scoffed,

"Figures," she stated and her clone disappeared. The man looked around rather confused, and then noticed that Tear was already making her way up the stairs to the third level. The man pounded up the stairs in attempt to pull her back, but before he was able to get a grip on her arm she had disappeared once again and appeared back down in front of the stairs.

"I do not like being touched... I also do not like people waisting my time," Tear glared at the man.

"Get ride of the genjutsu," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"The genjutsu... it's poorly hidden, I am sure Sakura already noticed it," Sasuke mumbled.

"Well good for you, but spotting the genjutsu isn't enough," the man smirked and ran towards Sasuke kicking at his chest. Before Sasuke could react, the boy in green spandex had intercepted the kick and was holding the other guys leg.

"Awe... you already showed some of your moves, your the one who didn't want us to reveal our strength!" Another girl by the name of Tenten walked over with her team mate Hyugga Neji behind her.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke right? I am Rock Lee, and I challenge you in a fight!" Lee smirked.

"Why,"

"For the love of beautiful Sakura-chan of course," Lee smirked and winked at Sakura who gagged.

"This is pointless, Uchiha uses sharigan, which only works on people who use ninjutsu," Tear rolled her eyes and began to walk up the stairs.

"Who are you?" Neji asked staring at the girl.

"Tear," she responded not slowing down her walk.

* * *

"Well well, everyone is assembled," Kiba smirked.

"Jeez you guys too?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"I see all 9 of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam... I wonder how far we will get... eh Sasuke-kun?" Kiba smirked.

"Pft- you seem confident Kiba," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We did a lot of training we won't lose to you," Kiba argued.

"Shut up! Sasuke might, but I won't lose to the likes of you!" Naruto yelled at Kiba. Tear stood furthest away from the group reading her book unnoticed by all except Nara who, for the most part, noticed everything.

"You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls... jeez... This isn't a picnic." A boy with glasses stated staring a the group.

"Who do you think you are?" Kiba growled.

"I'm Kabuto But instead of that, look behind you." The rookie 9 all looked back except for Tear, which Kabuto noted. They turned to see everyone glaring at them.

"Those guys behind you are from the hidden rain, they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene. You remind me of how I used to be. Well I can't blame you, you're clueless rookies." Kabuto put his hand to his pouch.

"Kabuto-san right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah,"

"So this is your second time?" Sakura asked.

"Nope... my seventh time. This exam is held twice a year so this is my forth year." Kabuto held a smirk though why it was unknown, he had pretty much just admitted he failed the exam seven times... and yet he held a smirk. Tear glared at the boy... he seemed off.

"You know a lot about the exam." Sakura stated.

"That's right"

"How impressive," Naruto stated, making Tear slightly scoff, which didn't go unnoticed by Kabuto.

"He-he... then I'll share some info with you cute rookies. With these info cards..." he smirked pulling out a deck of cards.

"nin info cards?" Sakura questioned.

"They are basically cards which have info burned on them with chakra, I have four years worth of info cards here over 200 cards... they look blank but to open these cards..." he paused and began placing a card on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Chouji asked.

"You can't view them unless I use my chakra, for example..."

"Wow a really easy to read graph... what kind of info is this?"

"This is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from," Kabuto explained.

"Do you have info on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"He-he... so there are some guys you're worried about? Of course the info on all of the exams participants isn't perfect but I do have it. Even on you guys say something about these guys and I'll take a look,"

"Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee from the leaf, and Nakamura Tear from the leaf." Sasuke stated.

"Why are you getting information on your own teammate?" Kabuto questioned glancing up at Tear and noticing she had visibly tensed.

'I don't know whats going on... but I'll just act like I do...' Naruto thought to himself

"Show me," Sasuke ignored his question.

**Burn the cards child...**

Tear was tense, she did not know what kind of information was on these cards, and she did not want anyone else knowing any personal information about herself.

"Tear Nakamura... it seems... her information is... confidential..." Kabuto blinked looking t the card confused.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Look," Kabuto lowered the card to see the words in big bold black letters: confidential.

"Well... I may have a jutsu that can get ride of the ju-" before he was able to continue the card burst into flames.

"I do not appreciate you looking through my personal files, any information you want to know ask me yourself," Tear glared at the man.

"He-he... so... you burned the card? That must mean... you have something to hide hmmm," Kabuto smirked. At this everyone turned towards the mysterious girl.

**He smells of snake...**

"I just don't like people like you looking through my files," she stated her eyes staying blank, but slightly narrowed.

"Oh and what is it that I am?" Kabuto smirked. Seeing his smirk, Tear wanted nothing more than to smack it off his face.

'People who associate with snakes' she sent the message into his mind, and his smirk visibly faded.

"H-how..." everyone watched the scene with confused eyes.

"Unlike some people, I don't need info cards to tell me what I need to know," Tear responded shrugging.

'If you don't tell them what you know, I won't tell what I know,' Kabuto thought to himself knowing very well that Tear could hear what he was thinking.

'You have a deal... for now' Tear turned away just in time to notice the movements in the crowd. She smirked,

"Look out Kabuto,"

"Wha-" he jumped back noticing the attack just as it came.

"Too bad you weren't fast enough," Tear's smirk faded to her usual blank nothing.

"Wha-" Kabuto's glasses then shattered, he then fell to the ground chocking up blood.

"Kabuto are you alright?!" Naruto and Sakura ran to his assistance.

**Pity... he's not dead**

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kabuto stood.

"How pathetic especially because, aren't you a forth year veteran?" The sound ninja smirked.

"Write this down on your cards, 'the three hidden sound ninjas definite future chuunins,'"

'He completely dodged it... so why?'

"Lee how about that attack no problem seeing the speed there must be some trick," a girl said staring at the boy in the green spandex. Gaara scoffed unimpressed but even more interested in the girl Tear.

**KILL THEM**

She scoffed at the Sound ninja's who glared at her in return.

"Pitiful shadow cloaked in darkness. Thy action cause men pain and suffering. Thy hollow soul drowns in thy sins. How would you like to see what death is like?" Tear smiled a creepy sort of smile that Gaara had seen so many times on his own face.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you?" The sound ninja twitched just before Tear became nothing but a blur and he was thrown into the wall.

**KILL THEM ALL**

"QUIET DOWN YOU WORHTLESS BASTARDS! WHAT'S THIS?!"

As everyones vision cleared they found that the Sound ninja's looked oddly very guilty, and that Tear was no where to be found.

"What is going on here?"

"I-its her!" The sound nin pointed to someone who stood behind Sasuke. Ibiki and everyone turned to look at Tear who stood in the same place she stood before reading her book and casually leaning up against a wall.

"...She barley has any chakra how could a thing like that cause this mess?" Ibiki asked hoping to get under the girls skin so she would react and come forward for what she had possibly done or not done. Sadly, Ibiki got not response except for an emotionless stare. He blinked and shrugged it off... strange girl...

"First, for this 10th question... you must decide whether or not you will take it or not," Ibiki stated.

Tear had finished her test on her own, knowing the questions before hand had come in handy. Naruto struggled greatly, Sasuke was fine, as was Sakura. She glanced around the room and watched a few of the 'genins' leave the room. Naruto then began to raise his hand...

'baka what is he doing'

And slam his hand back down on the desk.

"Don't underestimate me! I will not run!"

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." Ibiki said seriously.

"I follow my unbending words... That's my ninja way,"

'Interesting kid, he blasted away everyone's worries 78 left... that is more than I expected...'

"You all... Pass," Ibiki smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The Raging Quiet

By: UrbanWonderland

AN: I apologize ahead of time for any grammar/spelling errors R&R

Disclaimer: Blah Blah don't own Naruto

* * *

Pain tends to heal as time passes, but personally, I don't want time to heal my wounds. You may think you've escaped the pain and forgotten it, but that's nothing more than stagnation. You can't move forward without the pain.

-Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

Chapter Three

**Bold: Inner Demon thing**

* * *

Previously:

"You all... Pass," Ibiki smiled

SWOOSH

"I AM THE EXAMINER FOR THE SECOND TEST! MITARASHI ANKO! NOW LETS GO! FOLLOW ME!"

. . .

"Bad timing," Ibiki muttered, a slight blush appeared on Anko's pale cheeks.

'This examiner... is Naruto-ish' Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

Just outside of the forest of death, the soon to be chuunins stood waiting for part two of the exam to start. Tear was reading her book as usual ignoring the stares that lingered on her form.

She payed no attention when a kunai went flying by her face scrapping he check. She did however tense when she felt someone holding her shoulders and licking a dribble of her check.

**Get her off...**

"You have two seconds to get off me," Tear stated.

"Ha-ha yeah whatever kid," Anko smirked,

"Now." Tear growled.

"Kids like you are quickly killed... he-he-he" Anko smirked "Spraying that read blood I love..."

"Of course," Tear retorted stepping as far away from Anko as possible and slightly shaking, though that went mostly unnoticed, for the most part.

"Here's your kunai," a women whispered while handing Anko her kunai with a long slimy tongue.

"Why thank you." Anko smiled sweetly. "But you know... don't sneak up behind me... unless you want to die," Anko growled her sweet smile still plastered on her face.

"No, I just get excited when I see red blood. Plus you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it," The woman smirked pulling her tongue back into her mouth.

While everyone around them began to shake with worry, Tear kept her calm exterior and snorted at the two sadists.

'What's with this examiner... this is bad...' Sakura thought her whispers unwittingly being picked up by Tear's inner demon.

**Here that... heh heh... their all scared of the examiner... I can't wait till they meet whats waiting for them in the forest... ke-ke-ke**

'What is it that you know?'

**Oh you'll find out Tear-chan... don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you dear.**

'I am sure you will.' and with that she put up a wall to keep the demon from communicating with her.

"I'll now explain the second test. Simply put, you will attempt the ultimate survival."

'Survival... man, this test sucks,' Tear glanced over at a boy who was frowning while shifting through the clump of papers in his hand.

"First I'll explain the area in which it will take place. Around practice arena no. 44 are 44 locked gates. Forest, river, and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10 km. There are 78 people here, meaning 26 teams. Half, 13, will get the "Heaven scroll," and the other 13 teams will each get the earth scroll. To pass this test your team must make it to the tower, with both scrolls,"

'I see... so you can't tell which team gets which scroll or who on the team is carrying the scroll... it's as Ibiki said. In this test we will risk our lives fighting for information. Everyone is an enemy. Everyone here is determined. There will be killing,' Sasuke's thoughts were eaten up by Tears listening mind, she sighed, and turned towards the grinning instructor.

'He-he... the meaning of signing that from, looks like they understand.'

Tear looked down at the permission slip.

'Risking my life for a stupid exam, how ironic that people would risk their lives for an exam and not for each other' Memories swirled in her darkened mind. She quickly pushed them aside, signed her name on the dotted line, and got up with the rest of her team.

'Rena,'

**Yes Tear?**

'What are you keeping from me?'

**Heh, worried about your teammates?**

'Not likely, what are you hiding?"

**It's not what... it's who.**

. . .

**It is inevitable dear, you are going to see him once again.**

'Rena...' Tear growled.

**Orochimaru.**

* * *

"So your still here? I figured you'd be gone by now. Failure," a pretty blond smirked and walked towards Sakura making sure to swing her hips back and forth as she made her way to her rival.

"Hm... oh I see." Sakura smirked, "You're just jealous because I get to spend five days with Sasuke!"

"Hmph, Sasuke wouldn't want to spend five days with you ugly,"

"Ino-pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"INO-PIG!"

BILLBOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

. . .

"Why do they fight like that," Chouji and Shikamaru stood watching the two girls scream at each other.

"Troublesome..."

"What if they turned on us like that," Chouji shivered.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing all the way over here?" Naruto asked walking up to the Hyuga girl.

"Hm.. O-oh N-Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around the trunk of a tree.

'That's Hinata... freaky as ever.' Naruto mumbled rubbing his cheek which had a small cut from when he was smacked by Sakura.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Hey Sakura Will you go out with me?"

"GET AWAY NARUTO-BAKA!"

SMACK

"owwe..."

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun y-your hurt... h-here..." Hinata fumbled with her pouch trying to pull out some medicine.

Before she was able to hand the medicine to him he began to walk away

"Well bye Hinata," He waved.

"A-ah..." Hinata stumbled over her words not sure wither to catch up with him or just stay there.

'Oh... well... I guess I'll just save it for later,' She sighed

**Hmmm pathetic.**

_It's actually kind of... sweet._

**I can hear your thoughts Tear... are you going soft on me?**

"Tear-chan lets go," Naruto yelled grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards the curtained area to get their scrolls.

"Okay When the gate is open the test is on!"

'Rena what are the gates?'

**Hmm... Gate 16: that Hyuga girl's team. Gate 27: the lazy pineapple head's team. Gate 20: grass ninja's team. Gate 6: sand team. Gate 38: Kabuto's team. Gate 15: Sound team. Gate 41: That green jumping bean's team.**

'hm...'

The gates were thrown open and all the teams began running into the forest planning their attacks and defenses.

"Let's do it!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

* * *

-15 minutes later-

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"That s-sounded like... a scream," Sakura shivered. A flock of crows flew out of their disturbed nest and into the blue sky.

"I-I don't like this place," Sakura shivered.

"Ah come on it's going to be a piece of cake!" Naruto grinned.

"hn..." Sasuke grunted.

"Guys... I have a problem," Naruto whined.

"Yes Naruto, you do have problems," Sakura rolled her eyes glaring at her teammate.

"What is it Uzumaki-san?" Tear asked.

"I have to pee,"

. . .

"NOT IN FRONT OF ME YOUR NOT! NARUTO! GO BEHIND A BUSH!" Sakura screeched shielding her eyes and smacking him on the head.

"What if he gets lost?" Tear asked though not sounding all that concerned.

"Him getting lost would only make this challenge easier," Sasuke scoffed.

"Just go Uzumaki-san," Tear sighed.

* * *

Minutes Later

* * *

"Ah that was a lot, I wrote my whole name," Naruto smiled patting his stomach.

"Ewe Naruto!" Sakura growled

SWOOSH

"S-Sasuke-kun! I-I know what he said was bad b-but don't you think you're going overboard?!" Sakura screamed. Ignoring the pink haired girl, Sasuke continued attacking Naruto throwing punches and kicks and attacking him with a kunai.

"Sakura! I think he's gone crazy!"

"You wish, what did you do with the real Naruto?!" Sasuke demanded.

"W-what are you talking about?! I am the real Naruto!"

"S-Sasuke? Whats going on!"

"Take a closer look," Sasuke glared.

"What are you talking about!" Naruto laughed.

"I guess you didn't know? Uzumaki-san had a cut on his cheek, plus he is right handed. Your shuriken pouch is on your left leg." Tear stated.

"Your transformation jutsu is worse than Naruto's," Sasuke smirked. Slowly, Naruto's frown turned into a sadistic grin.

"Hm... which one of you has the scroll," Naruto scoffed, transforming into a grass ninja. No one said anything instead the three each got into fighting stances.

"Hm... I see, I'll just have to take it from you!" The ninja smirked and ran towards Sakura.

Quickly, Sasuke began to make a series of hand-signs.

"Phoenix flower jutsu!" he yelled.

"Hey guys! Help me!" Naruto yelled wiggling around on the ground.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered and threw a kunai at him cutting him free of the binds. He hopped over a tree and began running towards the grass nin. Grabbing on to the tree, he failed to notice a paper bomb and was thrown to the ground.

"Now, give me the scroll or you die," the ninja smirked his kunai to Sasuke's neck.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.

CHINK CHINK ninja stars were thrown at the enemy ninja just as Sasuke's sharigan was activated. He ran at the enemy and punched him in the face.

"Sasuke! Are you okay!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't just stand there Sakura! He has a team! They may attack at any minute!"

"No, actually I came alone," the ninja growled, but was forced to turn around and leave.

"Are you okay Uchiha-san?" Tear asked.

"I am fine," He growled glaring at his teammate

**Jeez... what crawled up your ass and died.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Raging Quiet

By: UrbanWonderland

AN: I apologize ahead of time for any grammar/spelling errors R&R

Disclaimer: Blah Blah don't own Naruto

* * *

Pain tends to heal as time passes, but personally, I don't want time to heal my wounds. You may think you've escaped the pain and forgotten it, but that's nothing more than stagnation. You can't move forward without the pain.

-Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

**Bold: Inner Demon Thing**

Chapter Four

* * *

The group sat in a small circle in the middle of the forest.

"That shows we can't trust each other just based on appearances... we need a password that only we know," Sasuke muttered.

"I agree," Sakura nodded.

"Hm... listen once I will only say this once you start of by asking 'How do you feel,' and you will answer with: 'Well truth be told I am a little gutted. I mean you were always a prick, but we still seemed to love you. We stated this together, and it should have stuck, but there's no use for a useless, miserable fuck. Well I know I was a cunt in the final days, it just filled me with venom, filled me with rage to see someone not give a shit. Despite all of this I won't see you around, I couldn't give a fuck. I'd rather slit my wrists than keep in touch. You're on my blacklist and there's nothing left to say. We're finished breaking our bones, dragging dead fucking weight.' got it,"

. . .

"Um... I got it... b-but..." Sakura stuttered not really happy about all the curse words used in the password.

"What is it Haruno-san?" Tear asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

"N-never mind," Sakura coughed and quickly adverted her eyes.

"Hm." Tear closed her eyes and looked away from the rosette.

"Uh... can you repeat that please?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I got it," Sasuke nodded.

"Comeon Naruto! I memorized it perfectly!" Sakura scoffed, glancing at Sasuke and giggling.

"W-what I did to i-it's just I thought it was going to be a password not a pass-speech," Naruto muttered.

With that a huge gust a wind threw the team into different sections of the forest.

* * *

"Don't worry... I will handle this on my own," A woman from the sound village stepped out from behind bushes, her tongue licking her lips in anticipation.

**Orochimaru.**

* * *

"S-sasuke are you okay!" Sakura scrambled to her feet and ran to Sasuke who was pushing himself to his feet.

"Don't come any closer! How do you feel?" Sasuke growled.

"Huh? Oh yeah... Well truth be told I am a little gutted. I mean you were always a p-prick, but we still seemed to love you. We stated this together, and it should have stuck, but there's no use for a u-useless, miserable f-f... well I know I was a c... in the final days, it just filled me with venom, filled me with rage to see someone not give a ... spit. Despite all of this I won't see you around, I couldn't give a ... I'd rather slit my wrists than keep in touch. You're on my blacklist and there's nothing left to say. We're finished breaking our bones, dragging dead ... weight," Sakura replied stuttering on each curse word not wanting to actually say any of the words.

"...hm good," Sasuke nodded, shrugging off the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey guys! Are you okay!" A blob of blond ran up to the two genin looking completely unhurt.

"The password Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

" Oh yeah, well truth be told I am a little gutted. I mean you were always a prick, but we still seemed to love you. We stated this together, and it should have stuck, but there's no use for a useless, miserable fuck. Well I know I was a cunt in the final days, it just filled me with venom, filled me with rage to see someone not give a shit. Despite all of this I won't see you around, I couldn't give a fuck. I'd rather slit my wrists than keep in touch. You're on my blacklist and there's nothing left to say. We're finished breaking our bones, dragging dead fucking weight!" Naruto smiled. Sakura sighed grateful they wouldn't have to fight anymore fake Naruto's. Sasuke only glared at the boy and threw a kunai at him.

"I got to hand it to him, this ones faster," Sasuke glared.

"W-what's wrong! Naruto got the password word for word!" Sakura shrieked.

"Exactly, Tear came up with a really long password for a reason. Naruto couldn't remember anything that long if his life counted on it, it would be easier to teach a hamster. Plus the way he dodged the kunai that isn't Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"Oh, right that is true," Sakura sighed.

"Hmm..." Naruto smirked a long tongue darting out of his mouth licking his chapped lips.

"If he's so dimwitted why did you choose such a difficult password?" The woman asked.

"It was just in case someone was listening. For eavesdroppers and you fell right into our trap," Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Not too far away a large snake had swallowed Naruto whole.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE! SASUKE! SAKURA! TEAR! ANYONE!" He screamed smashing his kunai against the intestines.

"HELP!"

* * *

"Let's make this interesting," the woman smirked, she pulled out her scroll and shoved it into her skin which seemed to absorb the scroll into her rubber-like flesh.

"Even if one gets the scroll, someone will die," the woman laughed.

Sakura and Sasuke gasped as images of their own deaths flashed through their minds. The two began to shake and fell to their knees.

'What is this... that woman... who is she... she has so much killing intent... I... could see my own death' He glanced at Sakura who was on her knees sobbing.

'We got to get away... move Sasuke! Move!'

* * *

**Hear that Tear-chan... your teammates are in trouble... heh-heh**

* * *

"Ha-ha... you are paralyzed by fear," the woman chuckled.

'MOVE!' Sasuke was shouting at himself his hand slowly inching towards his pouch and pulling out a kunai and very slowly, he rose to his feet ignoring his protesting limbs.

"Very good, now what happens," The woman smirked.

'I-I can't move!' Sasuke growled, frustrated with himself for not being strong enough.

"I expected you to be more of a challenge," The woman smirked pulling out to of her own kunais and slowly walking towards the two shivering ninjas.

"I'll make this quick," she smirked and threw the kunais at the two. Letting out a strangled cry, Sasuke shoved his kunai into his thigh, grabbed Sakura, and fled.

"Hmm I see... desperate but clever," The woman smiled a sick sadistic grin. Glancing up with his sharigan activated, Sasuke glared at the woman but was thrown off when he spotted a giant snake, his anger being again replaced by fear.

"G-get away!" Sasuke screamed throwing ninja stars at the snake which then fell to the ground the knives shoved deep in his thick slimy flesh. The snake began to shake and a hole erupted in the side of the snake and slowly the woman from before appeared, she laughed and jumped from tree to tree towards Sasuke. She was just about to grab him when two stars were thrown in her path.

"Hey! Sorry what was that password again?!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

'I can hear their cries for help'

**Hurry little one, you might not make it in time.**

'Naruto is there...'

**Hm... he's just killed his chances at living**

* * *

"Get out of here Naruto!" Sasuke screamed frantically, "Get sakura and get out of here!"

"Hmph... I don't know whats going on!" Naruto yelled, ignoring Sasuke's protest. "But your picking on my friends! So why don't you slither back into your hole where you came from!"

'Idiot! Your going to get us all killed!' Sasuke growled to himself, 'theres only one way...'

"Here! You can have our scroll!" Sasuke shouted.

"Wha- Sasuke are you crazy!" Naruto growled.

"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF IT!" Sasuke screamed, his anger getting the best of him.

"Hm how wise of you," the woman smirked getting ready to catch the scroll that was thrown her way. Growling an orange blur grabbed the scroll just as it was about to be caught, and ran towards Sasuke.

SMACK!

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Stupid fool! You don't know what your doing!" Sasuke growled pulling himself back to his feet.

"The Sasuke I know would never give into an enemy! He's no coward! HE wouldn't surrender to n enemy just because things get tough!" Naruto yelled his anger seeping out of his orbs.

"Hm... sad but true," The woman smirked. Growling, Naruto ran at the woman ignoring Sasuke's calls for him.

Quickly, the woman began to make hand signs and summoned a giant snake which then smacked Naruto in the chest and threw him through a series of threes. Slowly his blue eyes began to morph into red slits. He ran back towards the snake and began to rapidly punch at the snake not giving the snake enough time to attack.

'W-when did Naruto get so much strength?' Sakura gasped.

'I-is that Naruto?' Sasuke gawked.

A ball of fire threw Naruto off and again he flew back into the mess of trees.

"Well things are getting interesting," The woman smirked and ordered the snake to attack Sasuke. Before the snake made it a blob of orange threw itself in front of Sasuke the impact shaking the trees.

"You're not hurt are you? Scared-y-cat!" Naruto smirked.

'His eyes...'

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Hey Naruto, you're not hurt are you? Scared-y-cat," Sasuke smirked. Naruto had been forced to face two bandits during a C rank mission gone bad and froze up in his spot.

"TEME!"

"Both of you shut up," Tear growled rubbing her aching temples. She was really getting annoyed by the two idiots.

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

A long tongue darted out of the woman's mouth and grabbed Naruto, pulling him up above the snake.

"Hey EWE! Lemmie go before I pull this tongue out of your mouth!" Naruto yelled squirming in the tight hold.

Slowly each of the woman's fingers began to glow a purplish flame.

"Five palmed seal,"

Naruto was flung down towards the ground his screams of pain coming to a halt as he passed out from the pain.

'He won't survive that fall!' Sakura gasped.

"SASUKE! DO SOMETHING!" Sakura sobbed. She glanced at Sasuke who hadn't moved a muscle, just stood their in fear.

A blur of long black hair jumped towards Naruto catching him and placing him in a sitting position near Sasuke.

"Whats wrong with you!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke tears in her green eyes.

"Calm down Haruno-san, Uzumaki-san is safe," never in her life was Sakura so glad to hear that monotone voice.

"Tear-chan!" Sakura called out smiling weakly at Naruto's savior.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Sasuke! He may be a knuckle-head but... at least he's doing something! At least... He's no coward!" Sakura screamed.

"Calm down Haruno-san, sometimes fear is so strong that it will paralyze ones actions" Tear scowled. She glanced at Sasuke who was panting heavily, his sharigan reactivated. He grabbed a kunai, stuck it in his mouth and glared at the woman.

'I've been a fool...'

**you don't say**

He ran towards Orochimaru with a new found speed, he dodged multiple kunai and continued running till he was able to lay a punch on Orochimaru's face. Faster than light, Orochimaru began hopping around Sasuke in hope to avoid anymore attacks. However, because of the activated sharigan Sasuke was able to spot his each and every move. He made a series of hand-signs and shoot out a huge ball of flames toward the sound ninja. However, the woman appeared uninjured and attempted to again attack.

"You can see my moves," Orochimaru cackled.

Within seconds a tree begans to fall towards Sasuke who jumped out of the way, grabbing the lady in the process and smashing her head first into the fallen log. Content with his work Sasuke allowed a smirk to inch its way on his lips, however the smirk didn't last for long for the woman's body bean to melt into a pile of mud.

'Substitution jutsu!'

Again he was attacked by the woman who threw a series of punches and kicks which sent him to the ground. She smirked at the limp body and decide to leave him with a final remark,

"I expected more from you... the Uchiha clan would thank me for killing you," She was cut of by a bomb which threw her backwards, wires pull her into the tree and keep her down.

"Dragon flame jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and the wire was set a flame, the woman's horrific screams echoed through the lone woods.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed while running towards her hero.

"Are you okay? I-It's okay... it's all over," Sakura panted comforting her 'love'.

"It is not," Tear growled pulling out a kunai from her own pouch.

The woman began to cackle until her voice deepened into a manly snarl. She glanced up at Tear her face ripped off so a whole new face was revealed underneath.

"Even better than Itachi," The woman... who is now a man laughed.

"Who are you! What do you want!" Sasuke yelled glaring at the man for using such a name.

Slowly the man set his own scroll a fire.

"I am Orochimaru," the man smiled

"I never did like snakes," Tear spat

"Ah... Tear-chan... I see you have grown," Orochimaru smiled and in a flash, shoved her into a tree, and running a hand through the girls hair.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke shouted but found his body was too exhausted to move. Laughing, Orochimaru kicked the girl in the stomach and grabbed her hair forcing her on her knees.

"Get off me!" Tear shouted.

With her kunai she took aim towards Orochimaru's face. He 'tsk-ed' and simply shoved her to the ground face first.

Ignoring her protesting limbs she shoved herself back to her feet.

**Want some help?**

'I was hopping I wouldn't need it'

**Hn, if you don't use my help you are going to die**

Unknowingly to the group, Tear's iris begin to expand until there is nothing but an endless pit of blackness. She turned towards her teammates who gasped in shock, her silver pupils now gone from her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you," she whispered. She then turned back towards Orochimaru who stood with his usual cocky smirk.

"Pleasure to see you again... Rena,"

**"****You're messing with the wrong girl Orochimaru!"**

"I am not here for the girl Rena,"

**"****I don't care what you're here for you hurt Tear so now I will kill you,"**

"Such big words from someone who is going to die,"

* * *

_"__Mommy?" Small pale fingers clung tightly to the white dress that 'mommy' wore._

_"__It'll be over soon my dear, mommy promises, mommy loves you," damp checks and puffy eyes were pressed against the little four year old._

_"__Mommy you're hurting me!"_

_"__It's okay baby... shush... Mommy loves you very much," Mommy coed holding the little girl in a strong death grip._

_"__Mommy, let go!" The four year old Takahashi Tear squirmed in the tight grip._

_"__Shush," Mommy's eyes dampened, tears falling down pale checks. The woman took a deep breath lifting the kunai in her hand to the nape of her daughters neck._

_"__I'm so very sorry, mommy loves you so very much," Mommy's small sniffles turned into loud sobs as she pressed the blade further into the girls smooth skin._

_"__Mommy let go! What are you doing!" Tear squealed feeling the cool metal of the knife digging into her neck._

_Clank!_

_The sound of the knife falling to the ground echoed in Tear's ears._

_"__Sorry Tear! I am so sorry, I-I can't do it.." Mommy's sobs turned to hysterical cries, she wrapped her arms around her daughter and once again picked up the knife._

_"__Mommy loves you, mommy loves you so much," she lifted the kunai to her own throat and slit it with the sharp end of the knife._

_"__I-I love you... T-tear" she whispered the weight of her body fell onto the little girl. Small drops of water mixed with blood fell onto Tear's pale face. As her mother's grip loosened Tear wiggled herself out of the grip and climbed onto her mothers lap._

_"__M-mommy?" Tear whispered her blood stained checks dripping with salty tears._

_"__MOMMY WAKE UP!"_

* * *

**TEAR! HE'S GETTING THE UCHIHA!**

A loud scream shot out through the woods as Orochimaru sank his fangs into the Uchiha's pale flesh.

'DAMMIT!'

**You are weak.**

'DAMMIT!'

**This is all your fault!**

'DAMMIT!'

* * *

R&R

(Thanks to all the kind review :3)


End file.
